Par de idiotas
by Chiru Less
Summary: Sawamura sabía que Miyuki siempre había sido especial a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos al punto de considerarlo un idiota. Sin embargo, él había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta que eran tal para cual. MiyuSawa.


Como en otras ocasiones, a Sawamura le flaqueó la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios al decir aquella mentira a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando e incorporaba como propia; convencido de lo que decía, le había comentado a Yui - aquel joven catcher de primer año que no tenía ni pizca de tonto pero que parecía llegar a ser incluso más ingenuo que él para algunas cuestiones- con energías renovadas ya caída la noche en el campo de béisbol de Seidou, que por fin era su turno de entrenar con el capitán del equipo.

Aquel muchacho, confiado por el brillo de sus ojos y testigo de la buena batería que ambos hacían juntos incluso antes de su llegada al equipo, no agregó nada más salvo una sonrisa de alegría contagiada, aunque Sawamura también distinguió lo que pareció ser un poco de envidia en su mirada.

Lo cual lo hizo sentir todavía más culpable cuando Yui se retiró hacia los baños, como ya estaba haciendo la mayoría; sólo quedaban unos pocos de tercero entrenando todavía y, a decir verdad, Sawamura ya sentía los brazos y piernas entumecidos de tanto que había corrido y bateado aquel día.

Por lo que no hubiese podido fingir aunque lo hubiese intentado, de todas maneras. Sin embargo, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones y sus manos se retorcían más de la cuenta mientras aguardaba impaciente, a un lado del campo de juego sin mirar a nadie en particular.

— Zono, creo que es todo por hoy. Le prometí a Sawamura que atraparía para él ésta noche.

Su voz despertó de su letargo a Sawamura; su vista perdida en un punto del infinito finalmente se enfocó hacia delante, sus ojos guiados por la conversación. Miyuki Kazuya aún sostenía el bate de madera en sus manos, su expresión agotada, extenuada. Maezono se limitó a sonreírle y a gritarle algo que Sawamura no alcanzó a comprender, pero que Miyuki pareció tomar como una despedida mientras juntaba sus cosas y se retiraba, saludando al otro escuetamente con una mano.

— Sawamura, más te conviene perfeccionar rápido todos esos números que tanto practican.- el aludido se limitó a mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Maezono mientras éste agitaba el bate en su dirección de manera casi amenazante.

— ¿Vamos?

Sawamura sabía que era idiota por sentir aquello, por experimentarlo casi todas las noches pese a que ya se había vuelto costumbre...pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo entero reaccionara ante aquella orden implícita dicha en voz baja, ante aquella mirada que decía mucho más que las palabras, y ante la caricia sutil que Miyuki siempre se encargaba de depositar sobre su hombro sin que nadie se percatara del acto suave y contenido. Como un títere, su títere, simplemente se limitaba a caminar junto a él mientras el mayor le explicaba alguna estrategia que a Sawamura se le escapaba completamente, pues en esos momentos su mente automáticamente dejaba de funcionar.

Una vez doblaron y se dirigieron al campo techado, se dio aquello que Sawamura anhelaba y aguardaba cada vez con mayor ahínco y ansiedad.

— ¿Tuviste que esperar demasiado?

El pitcher no pudo responder aunque lo hubiese deseado; los labios ajenos cubrieron los suyos de manera impetuosa, casi irrespetuosa. Sawamura gimió fastidiado contra el beso que se volvía cada vez más enérgico e impulsivo, procurando respirar sin éxito.

— Abre.

— ¿Qué…?

Ingenuamente, tampoco había aprendido que ciertas cosas debía dejarlas pasar; Miyuki no sólo lo había empujado contra la pared aplastándolo con su cuerpo, sino que había aprovechado su pregunta no formulada para invadir su boca por completo, porque tampoco lo dejaba acostumbrarse a su ritmo cada vez más frenético y necesitado. Sawamura se limitó a acercarlo un poco más, resistiéndose a perder la batalla.

— No muerdas, idiota.-— sus palabras se perdían entre los besos y mordidas que él si parecía tener derecho a propinar, frustrando todavía más a Sawamura.

— ¡Y por qué tú si puedes!

— No grites. Porque yo no voy a dejarte ninguna marca que los demás puedan ver.

Miyuki había comenzado a atacar su cuello en forma implacable, apretando de manera más posesiva a Sawamura al tiempo que colaba sus manos entre sus ropas, jalando y apartando la tela de forma un tanto ruda e impaciente; Sawamura se limitó a retorcerse entre sus brazos intentando frenarlo. Su cerebro se calentaba rápidamente y las neuronas se le quemaban una tras otra, pero no podía dejar de pensar que aquello estaba volviéndose más serio que en otras ocasiones, nunca habían llegado a tanto en un lugar tan peligroso...si alguien justo decidía ir a ver...

— M-Miyuki-senpai, yo…

— ¿Senpai?¿Ahora me muestras respeto?.— Miyuki obligó a Sawamura a dejarse besar otra vez, nublándole el juicio.

— Aún...eres...el mayor aquí.

— Y eso te gusta, ¿verdad?

Sawamura se odió a sí mismo por la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo al oír el tono profundo e íntimo que Miyuki sólo utilizaba en aquellas ocasiones, susurrando contra su oído; cuando el menor se dio cuenta, ya había caído en las mañas de aquel sujeto tan impertinente y osado. Una de sus manos ahora se colaba por su pantalón, alertando a Sawamura quien intentó cerrar las piernas, fracasando estrepitosamente.

¿Todavía no había comprendido que Miyuki siempre, _siempre _controlaba la situación?

— Estás yendo muy lejos, detente.- pese a sus palabras, sus labios no hacían más que buscar los de Miyuki y sus manos intentar infiltrarse entre las ropas calientes y sudorosas del otro en un juego que parecía ya una competencia por ver quién invadía más a quién.

— Detente tú, entonces.

Miyuki podía llegar a ser muy traicionero y egoísta en aquellos momentos; Sawamura lo sabía bien, mejor que nadie. Por lo tanto, no le sorprendió cuando la mano que se había colado en sus pantalones se deslizara raudamente entre sus glúteos, molestándolo. En medio del forcejeo que le siguió a aquello, Miyuki logró hincar la rodilla entre las piernas de Sawamura impidiéndole juntarlas pese a que seguía resistiéndose. El menor sintió fuego en el rostro cuando la sangre se le subió a la cabeza al sentir una molestia ya conocida allí abajo.

— No, no, ¡espera! ¡qué pretendes hacer aquí!

— Lo que tú también quieres.

— Miyuki Kazuya, alguien va a venir y no…

— ¿Quién va a venir?.— susurró contra su oído mientras aquel dedo invasor se enterraba en su interior; Sawamura soltó un quejido mezcla de incomodidad y placer que lo delataban.— ¿Mmh?

Otro dedo se introdujo con dificultad acompañando al primero, ambos torturándolo; Miyuki no le permitía acostumbrarse, penetrándolo con sus dígitos de manera firme y rápida, abriéndolos y cerrándolos en su interior sin piedad alguna. Sawamura sólo pudo sujetarse de sus hombros cuando su deseo lo traicionó y separó más las piernas, la ropa incomodándolos a ambos. Buscó sus labios de forma casi desesperada cuando sintió un tercer dedo llenándolo, aquel pequeño ardor volviendo a su entrada mientras sentía a Miyuki enterrándose lo más profundo que su propia mano le permitía.

— ¿Quieres o no?

— ¡Claro que si! Digo, ¡no!¡así no!.— gritó con más fuerza cuando Miyuki estalló en carcajadas sin soltarlo al oír su contradicción.

— ¿Así no? ¿Entonces?

Pese a que Miyuki y Sawamura tenían casi la misma altura, la diferencia de fuerzas se hacía notar en momentos como aquellos; Sawamura no sabía en realidad si su cuerpo había cedido tan rápido por el cansancio, o porque realmente Miyuki había empleado una fuerza brutal para voltearlo sobre su eje, aplastando su rostro contra la fría pared. Se percató de su nueva posición sólo cuando la áspera piedra rozó su mejilla provocándole dolor; no podía separarse de ella aunque quisiera, pues Miyuki otra vez lo estaba aprisionando con su cuerpo con una presión casi asfixiante. La mano que atendía su entrada volvió a la carga, ahora sumándole la otra que se había colado también entre sus ropas, acariciando de manera tortuosamente lenta su erección ya dolorosa.

— Así está mejor, ¿verdad? Nunca has estado tan colaborador.

Sawamura quería voltearse para encararlo y pelear por su dignidad, pero no tenía sentido alguno; la risilla burlona de Miyuki se dejó oír contra su nuca cuando las piernas del menor se separaron en un intento por hacerle más lugar al catcher.

— Espera. Así no.

— ¿N-No?

— Quédate quieto.

Dejando una sensación de vacío fastidioso y vergonzoso, los dedos de Miyuki abandonaron su interior de un segundo. Sawamura no iba a obedecer su orden y estaba por darse vuelta pero como siempre, el otro no le daba chances a acostumbrarse a la situación. Sus pantalones descendieron de forma brusca y violenta por sus piernas temblorosas acompañados por su ropa interior; hacía mucho no se sentía tan expuesto frente a Miyuki, porque las oportunidades de tener un momento íntimo entre los dos cada vez se volvían más difíciles y escasas por sus obligaciones y la cantidad de gente que los rodeaban, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse sabiendo que el mayor evaluaba todo lo que tenía delante suyo.

— No grites.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con…!

Sawamura tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una exclamación o mejor dicho, un gemido prolongado que se atascó en su garganta. Apoyó la frente contra la pared en un intento por no caerse al suelo mientras intentaba a duras penas controlarse, sintiendo aquella lengua húmeda y cálida ser más rápida e invasora que los dedos que lo habían abandonado. Se sintió todavía más ultrajado cuando Miyuki separó aún más sus glúteos con ambas manos y los sonidos húmedos lo avergonzaron y excitaron cada vez más; Sawamura sintió su visión ponerse turbia por las lágrimas cuando a la lengua volvieron a unírsele uno, dos dígitos nuevamente, ahora accediendo a su cuerpo con mayor facilidad e ímpetu que antes.

— ¿Estás llorando?.— Sawamura no se animaba a descubrir su boca por temor a que algún sonido demasiado indecoroso surgiera de su garganta. Sintió a Miyuki incorporarse y cernirse nuevamente sobre él sin retirar los dedos de su interior. Aquella risa sarcástica se dejó oír otra vez al tiempo que Sawamura sentía a aquel sujeto depositar suaves besos por su cuello en una actitud totalmente opuesta a sus acciones.— ¿Lloras por mi?

— No...no estoy llorando, ah...maldito…

Los dedos que tanto placer culposo le daban se retiraron de su interior rápidamente, como la vez anterior; Sawamura pareció entrar en cortocircuito mientras Miyuki volvía a reírse de él.

— Dime lo que quiero escuchar, Eijun.

El susurro íntimo contra su oído devolvió a Sawamura al presente; no pudo evitar gemir al oír su propio nombre pronunciado de manera tan provocativa por la otra persona, quien en esos momentos volvía a abrazarlo de manera posesiva y dominante. La batalla había estado perdida desde la primera vez que Sawamura había cedido a aquellos encuentros fortuitos, a aquellas muestras de cariño y pasión que eran tan extrañas, pero a la vez tan propias de Miyuki. Sawamura se sentía caer cada vez más en sus palabras, en aquella red que Miyuki había ido tejiendo en torno a él en los últimos dos o tres meses, ya no lo recordaba. Vivía ensimismado en una burbuja de extraña felicidad que solía reventarse cuando el calor y el deseo fervoroso se apagaban y cada uno fingía indiferencia mutua, hasta que alguno de los dos buscaba al otro, siempre con mayor frecuencia y ansiedad.

Cada vez que Miyuki fingía indiferencia, porque Sawamura ya no podía hacerlo más. Aquel juego lastimaba, laceraba su sentimientos cada día un poco más, porque su cuerpo lo anhelaba y su corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo que sentía y experimentaba con el mayor no fuese la mentira que, al final del camino, terminaría de reconocer.

No estaba listo para aquello, nunca lo estaría.

— Dilo.— lo instó de manera más agresiva; Sawamura notó la ansiedad recorrer el cuerpo de Miyuki y expresándose a través de su voz sutilmente temblorosa, necesitada. Solía disfrutar aquellos momentos porque notaba el poder que podía conseguir sobre Miyuki, siempre tan controlado y frío.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.— sintió al otro mordiendo su nuca, lamiendo luego su oreja provocándole escalofríos.

— Por qué quieres esto, por qué me buscas. Por qué yo accedo.

Hacía tiempo que Sawamura ya no discutía aquellas cuestiones, porque para Miyuki era él quien lo perseguía y acorralaba, al menos en aquel tonto juego en el que ambos participaban. Sin embargo, los cuestionamientos de Miyuki últimamente agregaban a su propia persona como si no comprendiera del todo bien qué era lo que estaban haciendo, por muy irrisorio que sonase.

¿Era acaso posible que estuviera confundido?

— Porque me gusta. Y a ti también.

— Cierto.

La respuesta carente de simpatía alertó a Sawamura, pero no tuvo tiempo para replicarle; sus manos se apoyaron contra la pared mientras percibía su entrada siendo ultrajada lenta pero concienzudamente por algo más grande, más grueso que aquellos dedos. Apretó los dientes intentando contener el quejido de dolor; nunca estaba lo suficientemente listo para recibirlo mientras aquella primera penetración se volvía eterna. Al menos, Miyuki tenía un poco de piedad, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de Sawamura intentara acostumbrarse a su intromisión.

Pero era sólo por un par de minutos. A ver si se acostumbraba demasiado.

Luego de pocos minutos, era Miyuki quien tenía que cubrir la boca de Sawamura para que nadie en todo el colegio oyera sus gritos; sus embestidas se habían vuelto cada vez más salvajes y bruscas, rápidas y despiadadas con su trasero. Sawamura podía afirmar que en cualquier momento iba a partirlo en dos por la violencia que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo, pero tampoco era capaz de detenerlo, el placer mezclándose con el desfallecimiento.

— Te necesito...tanto…por qué...

Sawamura se sintió como mínimo conmovido por los sentimientos que expresaban aquellas palabras dichas con una mezcla de melancolía, deseo e indignación; parecía que Miyuki se resistía a sus propios sentimientos y eso le generaba un conflicto que no sabía resolver, arrastrando a Sawamura en su confusión. El menor quería responder, quería insultarlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo, pero aquella mano se lo impedía; como pudo, su lengua acarició su palma de manera ida, entregada. La velocidad de las embestidas aumentó todavía más, afirmándolos a ambos contra la pared entre suspiros y gemidos contenidos.

— Miyuki-senpai…

— Deja de llamarme...así…— no supo cómo, Sawamura logró contorsionarse y capturar los labios ajenos mientras Miyuki sostenía sus caderas penetrándolo cada vez más profundo.

— Yo…

Su vista se enturbió nuevamente mientras intentaba enfocar el rostro de Miyuki; había dejado atrás sus protectores y su cabello se adhería insistentemente a su frente producto del sudor; se arriesgó a separar una mano del muro y acarició su rostro caliente y sudoroso, sorprendiendo al mayor. De repente, el deseo y el anhelo de aquel momento se agolparon en su interior, el placer siendo demasiado para ser contenido dentro de su cuerpo.

El orgasmo lo arrasó dejándolo sin fuerzas, sus ojos llenándose de inexplicables lágrimas que no podía contener.

— Te amo, estúpido…

Por un momento, sintió que Miyuki acometía contra él de manera más intensa y salvaje; mientras los espasmos del orgasmo le adormecían el cuerpo y lo relajaban a un punto inconcebible, notó los brazos del mayor rodeándolo y presionándolo contra su cuerpo mientras alcanzaba su propio orgasmo; al oír sus gemidos roncos contra su oído, Sawamura no pudo evitar que cierta parte de su ser dejara de sentirse tan laxa.

¿Qué acababa de decirle, por todos los santos?

Acababa de superar sus propios niveles de estupidez. Cuando la laxitud comenzó a abandonar sus extremidades no pudo evitar ponerse tenso al sentir la frente de Miyuki apoyada sobre su hombro, su respiración aún agitada. Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos profirió comentario alguno, ninguno se movió de su posición.

— Eres más idiota de lo que creía.

Su voz sonó tomada, afectada, y Sawamura no pudo discernir bien el motivo. No pudo decir nada ante la verdad de sus palabras. Claro que era un idiota, el más tonto de todos.

¿Cómo, de todas las personas existentes, iba a enamorarse _justo _de Miyuki? ¿Por qué aquella admiración que tanto sentía se había ido transformando en algo más conforme lo conocía, por qué incluso Miyuki había accedido a romperle el corazón de aquella manera?

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más pese a que el ambiente no era del todo tenso. Miyuki pareció recomponerse más rápido que él, ayudándolo a limpiarse y vestirse con tal sutileza que rayaba la ternura, incomodando un poco a Sawamura. ¿Acaso se sentiría culpable, ahora después de tanto tiempo?

Sorpresivamente, nadie los siguió, nadie rondaba los corredores de los cuartos. Experimentando una felicidad que no debía sentir, Sawamura ingresó relajado a su habitación luego de que Miyuki le robara un largo y pausado beso por cuenta propia, dejándolo con más indignación que antes.

Al entrar, las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que no le sorprendió. No había visto bien la hora, pero ya no se oían ruidos provenientes de los cuartos, por lo que supuso era ya tarde. Agotado como estaba, intentó no hacer ruido y se acostó, sintiendo los ojos ardiendo otra vez.

— Son unos idiotas. Voy a matarlos a los dos.

— ¡¿K-Kuramochi-senpai?!

— Óyeme bien, Sawamura.

El aludido espabiló rápidamente, sopesando la posibilidad de huir mientras oír el crujido de la cama de arriba, indicio de que Kuramochi estaba moviéndose. Primero sus cabellos y luego sus ojos amenazantes se asomaron por el borde de la cama, asustando a Sawamura.

— No sé quién de los dos va a salir peor de esto, pero yo no voy a juntar sus pedazos. Que te quede claro.

— ¿...cuánto hace que lo sabes, Kuramochi-senpai?

— Casi desde el principio. Miyuki me lo dijo.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ambos.

— Esa basura...yo...voy a matarlo…¡no llores!

— ¡No estoy llorando!

Ante los gritos, ambos miraron hacia el pitcher de primer año, quien parecía no haberse despertado. Suspiraron, aliviados.

— Dile lo que sientes.— soltó de repente Kuramochi, acostándose otra vez para evitar el contacto visual.— Porque él no lo hará. No le sale, es un bastardo. Nos vamos a graduar y...maldito infeliz.

— Kuramochi-senpai…

Un extraño calor recorrió su pecho extendiéndose por sus extremidades, sus ojos ardiendo más que antes. Una nueva determinación se instaló en su mente, la depresión quedando atrás.

— Ya te lo digo yo, él es un…

— Ya lo hice.

— Hiciste qué.

— Ya se lo dije.

— Sawamura.- otra vez el chirrido le indicó que Kuramochi se estaba moviendo para observarlo nuevamente, ahora con temor.— Qué le has dicho.

— Lo que siento, Kuramochi-senpai.— por un momento, Sawamura temió que Kuramochi se hubiese desmayado con los ojos abiertos y colgara inerte de la cama, hasta que parpadeó.

— Tú...no. ¡Ahora voy a tener que soportarlo yo, maldito idiota!

— ¿Qué sucede?.- Asada pareció agitarse aún somnoliento entre las sábanas, su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

— ¡Tú, vuelve a dormir! Y tú, más te vale que no te arrepientas de esto, Sawamura. O yo mismo voy a matarlos a ambos.

Sawamura le sonrió ampliamente a Kuramochi, quien temió por su gesto de alegría, resignándose.

— No me arrepentiré, Kuramochi-senpai.

— Voy a matar a Miyuki por esto.

La risa de Sawamura se mezcló con las maldiciones de Kuramochi, despertando del todo a Asada, quien no comprendía qué era lo que generaba tanta algarabía en sus compañeros de cuarto.


End file.
